1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover used by an electronic device, in particular, to a cover that has a logo and the logo has three-dimensional appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic device such as a notebook computer has a cover in which a product logo is provided to thereby emphasize the brand and for the purpose of increasing rate of market exposure.
Conventionally, a 2-D logo is used, as it can be easily made and easily fixed to the cover. However, the practice of using the 2-D logo has become too customary for the public and therefore has little effect to engrave itself into our memory.
While the prior art teaches a 3-D logo, the 3-D logo is made by involving recesses-cutting process, which is regarded as not favoring. Also, the logo itself is easily damaged by abrasion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,593 teaches an alternative method to promote its product logo 800, in which the logo 800 is shined by a light emitting part 21. Notwithstanding the logo 800 becomes more promotive in comparison to a 2-D logo, the logo 800 still can not have a 3-D appearance. Furthermore, it is noted that the invention includes a plurality of holes 700 that allows for light emitted from the light emitting part 21 to shine the logo 800, these holes 700 are not favoring, because these holes 700 incur an extra process and cost. Additionally, the holes 700 can induce dust to get into the case 200, thus resulting electrostatic problem to electronics.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.